


Crybaby

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Love&Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: “他们的葬礼就是他们的婚礼。”威尔·格雷厄姆的名字里写着格子衬衫，廉价的皮带，一双粘着泥点儿的靴子，狗毛，夜市打折的快餐，一块没什么品味的手表，剃须泡沫。美国的小镇男孩。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Crybaby

威尔·格雷厄姆的名字里写着格子衬衫，廉价的皮带，一双粘着泥点儿的靴子，狗毛，夜市打折的快餐，一块没什么品味的手表，剃须泡沫。美国的小镇男孩。  
他经常去“耶鲁俱乐部”顺个晚餐，再去弗里吉尼亚大学里散散步——他的脸蛋儿使得他足以混入一群学生里，知情的人无一不觉得悲惨或不齿。  
他的衣服总是穿的灰蒙蒙的，一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，让人联想到凌晨三点从酒吧回来第二天早上躺在你旁边的陌生人，不听话的发梢有时贴在后颈或者额头上。他偶尔会戴着眼镜看书或者读报纸，连眼镜都像是你家的姑妈或者祖母的款式，他却不以为然。  
但是，当威尔脱掉衣服的时候，“威尔·格雷厄姆”消失了。  
他的身材很纤细，但是脱下衣服并不瘦，相反充满肉感，如米开朗基罗的作品，圆润饱满，唯一和那些石头块儿不同的是，那瓷白的皮肤下面透着温柔的粉色，青绿色的血管缠绕着漂亮的手腕，流淌着生命的力量。  
他肆无忌惮地裸露着那具富有魅力的肉体，因为他对自己的美一无所知。他偶尔窝在二楼靠窗的沙发里抽烟，骨节分明的手指夹着烟卷，没用多大的力气，看起来虚弱又疲倦，烟灰落在那昂贵的皮面上，但已经没有人在意这种事了。  
这种时候汉尼拔选择在一边静静地欣赏着，等待着，等着那双蓝眼睛终于从墨绿色丝绒窗帘的一个蕾丝边儿上回过神来。它们看到汉尼拔的时候会逐渐浮现出一种复杂的情绪，那是在心底发酵了很久的苏玳贵腐酒。汉尼拔很想亲自品尝它的味道。  
现在，那双眼睛安静地紧闭着，棕栗色的睫毛微微颤抖，在俏皮的鼻梁上投下如羽扇的剪影。  
威尔在睡觉，他的侧脸陷进柔软的枕头里，晨曦慢慢淹没他的脸颊。  
汉尼拔坐在床边的温莎椅画着素描，铅笔对素白的稿纸发出窸窸窣窣地呢喃，晨浴后的心情总是很好。  
他从画中人的锁骨抬起头的时候，对上了威尔的眼睛。  
“我以为不会再在第二天的阳光里看见你。”  
瞧啊，偏生长了这样一根烂舌头。  
“我可舍不得你如此安逸地在睡梦里死去，你知道的。”汉尼拔收起了纸笔，抿了一口冰滴咖啡。  
“不，不，我的意思是……我的意思是，我即使做着梦也能把你活活掐死。”威尔打着哈欠，从床上坐了起来，他盯着汉尼拔的睡衣上的一根线头看了好一会儿，然后才踉跄着步伐走向卫生间。  
“你做不到的。”汉尼拔举起咖啡递到对方的鼻子底下，眯着褐色的眼睛笑着，“你会先死在这张床上，临死前你的屁眼里还塞着我的阴茎。”  
威尔心想他真恶毒，但他从来都不反思每次都是他先开口吐出一些不怎么“得体”的话。  
这个早晨是从威尔把那杯咖啡泼到汉尼拔那张英俊的脸上结束的。  
汉尼拔把他的头按进注满水的浴缸，他的呼吸融进了水里变成慌忙散开的气泡，但后面的屁股却被操得软又湿，他在反复窒息的快感中射精了。

汉尼拔是个很麻烦的人。  
威尔有时候真的很讨厌他。比如他吃饭的时候经常会把鸡蛋，肉沫，和圣女果拌在一起，他喜欢这样。而汉尼拔，坐在他的对面，没有一次不会投来微妙的凝视，他知道那是什么意思。  
这样还不足以惹怒汉尼拔，但是并不意味着对方不会在别的时候讨回来。  
傲慢，阴沉，暴力狂，心眼儿小得像是住在隔壁的臭老头儿，难怪他的手指还没能套上一枚戒指！哈，汉尼拔·莱克特！没有人爱他！若不是威尔的腰现在还在疼，他都要起立鼓掌了，为这个可怜的男人，为这个伟大的食人魔，这位一无是处的“好好”先生。  
威尔激动地挥舞着刀叉，他的细胞在燃烧，食物在胃里翻滚着，然后吐了一桌子，吐了个干净。  
汉尼拔对此习以为常，他不急不慢地放下刀叉，用干净的三角巾擦了擦嘴角，收拾好自己的盘子，越过一团叫“威尔”的空气，走进厨房。  
而威尔则会对着他的呕吐物发呆很久，才会想起来把它们收拾干净。  
他可以完全放着不管，以此来羞辱汉尼拔一文不值的骄傲，但他确信这样做的结果是汉尼拔会从他身上把他仅有的尊严像皮一样活剥了去。   
这就是为什么威尔讨厌和汉尼拔住在一起，当室友也不愿意。   
于是威尔逃走了。  
威尔逃回了他的小木屋，接回了他的大狗们，没了汉尼拔，他又是那个平淡无趣的小镇男孩了。  
理所当然地，汉尼拔并没有来找过他。一次都没有。  
威尔依然在他的小木屋里，偶尔去学校里讲课，再沿着麦迪逊大街走到不知名的巷子里，运气不好的时候就会碰到杰克，然后他们先是寒暄一阵，紧接着杰克就会试图拉他去做个什么案件分析。  
不！  
威尔呐喊着。  
如果再有一次机会，再有那么一次机会，他一定会好好拒绝杰克，哪怕用他的祖父母起死回生这种恶心人的理由，这样就再也不会遇到汉尼拔这个精神病了。  
他难得的，在认识了汉尼拔、又和他上了床后，拥有了一段平静地生活。  
然后他开始经常走神。  
他时常想起汉尼拔的羔羊们，那躺在漂亮木盒里的一叠厚厚的名片夹里的，尸体们。他曾经偷偷翻过那些名字，但最后也没有找到一个“W.G.”。  
直到有一天他在汉尼拔的抽屉里找到了一堆速写，大多数是一些生活中的场景，偶尔夹着一两张富有情欲的草稿，剩下的则全部是《春》。这些画的主角只有一个人。  
于是，威尔把逃跑的计划提上日程。  
他想到今天的汉尼拔也在享用着“美味佳肴”，而他却只能吃夜市打折的沙拉，心中涌起难以名状的愤怒。  
这份怒火燃了个把月，它把威尔的耐心烧成了荒漠。  
在距离他们分别的第五十二天的时候，威尔开着他那辆二手的suv回到了巴尔的摩。  
他打开大门的时候汉尼拔在厨房里背对着他切肉，身上的围裙勒出了线条流畅的窄腰，袖口被挽到了小臂，露出紧实的肌肉，那个背影看起来更像个屠夫而不是厨子。  
令威尔感到意外的是，汉尼拔的厨房里出现了活物——两只猫，一只三花和一只体型巨大的缅因猫。  
它们看到威尔进来的时候并没有感到害怕，只是懒懒地看了他一眼。  
“这就是你这一个多月里忙的事情？”  
汉尼拔手上的动作停了下来，他喂了两块生肉给那两只猫，然后转过头望着这位不请自来的客人。  
“如果你是说，有一天晚上有人因为忘记添狗粮凌晨2点把我的车偷走还没有关上我的大门，那么是的，不关你的事。”  
两只猫叼走了肉块，它们相拥路过威尔的脚边，两条尾巴高高竖起纠缠在一起。  
“它们都是公的。”威尔收回了视线，眼睛里夹杂着一丝犹豫。  
“某种程度上来讲，”汉尼拔用刀尖指了指威尔，“你也是。”  
“它们身上很脏。”威尔把眼睛眯了起来，鼻梁皱起几道不明显的褶子。  
汉尼拔没有回应他，他只是把对方从头到脚打量了一番，他眼前的靴子，上面粘着泥点和尘土，踩在了他上礼拜刚送去洗干净的大马士革纹的地毯上。然后对上那双憋红了的蓝眼睛，哦，该死的漂亮。他摊开双手，微微侧头，摆出一副虚假的包容与无奈。  
“你可千万别哭，亲爱的，不然你会被我踹在地上为我口交。”  
威尔先是沉默，然后开始大笑起来，笑声猝然停止的那刻，他转身就逃。  
但不幸的是，他从大学开始就没能再跑完一圈赛道。  
在他失去意识的那一瞬间，他开始祈祷，祈祷他的尸体千万不要上明天的早报——尤其是芙兰迪的三流货色，最好被汉尼拔吃得骨头渣也不剩，千万不要被杰克看到，他不希望自己的尸体被人解剖——尤其是吉米和布莱恩——的时候发现肚子里全是精液。  
噢，那也太糟糕了。

当威尔醒来的时候，他宁愿自己在沉沉的梦里，他绝望地发现，他得和那个男人纠缠致死了。  
得想个办法杀了他。  
“我…不得不，承认一件事。”威尔没有去寻找汉尼拔的影子，他的头颅直愣愣地朝着天花板，他知道对方就在他的旁边。  
汉尼拔注视着威尔的表情，痛苦与羞涩同时交织在他的脸上，呈现出一种瑰丽的色彩。他附身凑到威尔的耳边，将声音压得很低，像是害怕打扰一场易碎的美梦，“你爱我。”  
威尔瞪大了双眼，他张开了嘴巴，无数个单词想要溜出嘴角，他以为自己说了很多话，但仔细回想，他根本什么都没有说出口。  
他只感觉到汉尼拔吻了他，那是一个非常温柔甚至令他的灵魂战栗的吻，却比用刀子剜出他的心脏还要痛。他没有闭起眼睛，他看见汉尼拔的脸近在咫尺，金色的睫毛温顺地垂落着，在暖灯下闪着不可思议的光。  
威尔哭泣的声音很小，只是偶尔从喉咙里泄出几声抽泣，他被汉尼拔抱在怀里，一个难得温柔纯粹的怀抱里。他在挤干那些眼泪的空余时间里不停地说出一些恼人的话想要激怒对方，然而他失败了。  
“我必须得承认… 你做的东西难吃死了…汉尼拔，你真他妈是个烂厨子。”  
威尔感觉到抱着他的人的肌肉变得僵硬而紧绷，那个人反复深呼吸了几下，却仍然没能克制住自己。  
威尔被汉尼拔揪着头发从二楼拖到了地下室，被绑在一把粗糙的木椅子上，上面的毛刺扎进了他的皮肤里，渗出红色的血液，将木椅染得更黑。  
他被逼着吃了很多肉，大多是生肉，软绵绵的富有弹性的肉块从他的喉咙里滑进去，又在胃的抗议里呕出来，然而汉尼拔根本不允许他吐出来。  
眼睛里蓄满泪水，他的世界变成了无关紧要的模糊的白点儿，他疑心自己早就在这种反复的折磨里昏了过去，甚至怀疑汉尼拔割了一块他的大腿喂给他，因为他那里很痛，而且少了块肉。  
等到一切都结束的时候天已经快亮了。  
威尔靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，他们平静地看着窗外，或者那两片丝绒窗帘，谁知道呢。  
威尔想，最痛苦的事莫过于二人在美国和意大利过着各不相干的生活，直到最后各自被埋进六尺之下。  
他们得住在一块墓地里，他想。  
如果有一天威尔疯了大概会开着车两个人一起冲进切萨皮克湾里，他会在水底好好看着这个人咽气，看着紫褐色的眼球变成一团毫无意义的晶状体，他得亲自看着他停止呼吸。  
没有人会为他们扫墓，说不定还要被狠狠踩上几脚啐上几口唾沫。  
噢，我的狗一定要有人照顾。  
汉尼拔觉察到身旁的人忽然动了，威尔环视着四周在寻找什么。  
“你要做什么？”  
“写遗书。”  
威尔写下“亲爱的，J—”，然后划去了后半部分，改成了“亲爱的，看到这份遗书的人”，用缭乱的字体写了很大的一行文字——  
“请照顾好我的狗，所有的。”  
落款签上了他自己的名字，然后好好地保存在汉尼拔的名片夹里。  
威尔不知道的是，那封遗书的结尾有一行漂亮，优雅，散发着墨水味道的字。

“请为我们的坟墓献上一束祝福的鲜花。”


End file.
